cupcake
by Tohrue
Summary: [KYO&TOHRU] He now had a new reason to enjoy CUPCAKES. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨×»


**Tohrue's Note**: I've been meaning to write something Fruits Basket related since the creation of my account 3 years ago. However, I never got around to it since my mind is wrapped around Kingdom Hearts to begin with. So, with summer now going into full bloom, I found some time to write a quick oneshot that I personally enjoyed writing. .. So, .. enjoy please!

_cup_**cake**  
_tohru **&** kyo_

+ - + - + - +

Cupcakes were a simple yet delightful desert shared across the world. A simple concoction that mostly included a mainstream flavor, frosting of color and taste, and sometimes decoration if you wanted to get a bit more complex. One could easily leave it to Tohru Honda though if you wanted absolute perfection and love poured into a cupcake. So it had not taken Kyo by full surprise when that Sunday afternoon, he found her slaving over the stove and counter, making vanilla cupcakes with butter cream frosting for a certain rodent's birthday. Of course the main occupants of the home were unaware of the birthday treat as Shigure had taken Yuki into the city for the day. A birthday surprise Shigure was holding for him, probably. But it wasn't like you would have found the ginger haired boy among them -- pfft. Such a foolish thought, it was.

Kyo had been on his way out for the day. To do what, exactly? He wasn't quite aware, either. His main social interaction extended among the house and to some of the Sohma family members, but it stopped there. When the clank of a pan followed by a small shriek had echoed from out of the kitchen into the entrance, he had stopped from slipping his shoes on to see what the fragile brunette was up to in the favorite room of most of the family members.

Standing there now in the entry of the kitchen, he watched her as she remained completely oblivious to it. Her back greeted him hello as she opened and closed drawers, looking for a cooking material of sorts. His mouth sewn shut and his arms folded across his chest, he had no intention of making his presence known. While he was almost completely out in the open for anyone to see, she was blind to it.

"Oh no, oh no, I must have misplaced it! I knew I put it in one of these drawers!"

Thrown into a state of panic, Tohru's fingers and hands thoroughly searched each and every drawer and cabinet of the kitchen's perimeter. While Kyo found it amusing in a twisted way, the girl was clearly stressed. When her hands were thrown up and her fingers instantly ran through her hair vigorously, it was no dead giveaway that her stress level was probably at its peak.

"Oh no .. Mother told me to never hide things from people. I should have listened. Oh gosh .. Now I have to go back to the store. I hope I can make it. Ah .."

Tohru turned around now and clearly she could have seen Kyo if she simply lifted her head up. Yet too much in the fritz, it was almost like he wasn't there to her. A funny and interesting floral print apron was draped around and hung on her body. A pocket that was sewn onto the bottom of it was immediately searched. Within moments time, a homemade wallet was pulled out; a wallet that the Sohmas could have easily identified as Tohru's.

"Well, I will just learn to live with my mistakes! Besides, this gives me the opportunity to pick up some rice at the store for onigiri!"

Gloom and panic was replaced with bright and cheerfulness as the bubbly girl pulled yen out of her wallet. She had always expressed the fear of losing her wallet that she had put her sweat and tears into making, so every time she went out, she left the wallet behind and placed her money in her pocket. It almost defeated the purpose of a wallet completely, but him as well as Shigure and Yuki found it completely normal to Tohru's personality and outlook on life.

As soon as the wallet was set down on the counter behind her, Tohru Honda had took off. Leaving the kitchen through the main eating area and then into main entryway, she had never taken notice of him once. Kyo remained standing there, a bit puzzled and perplexed. By the time the main door of the home was slid shut to indicate her leave of the home, Kyo had pulled away from the entry way of the kitchen and towards the counter and stove that Tohru had made her temporary birthday baking area.

Most of the counter of the kitchen was occupied by several dozen cupcakes, all dressed up in off yellow frosting and drawn with cartoon like rat face drawings in a shimmering silver frosting color. _Cute if you don't mind bacteria infected rodents._ Scoffing at the design among the cupcakes, Kyo was absolutely appalled by the cupcakes, whether it was Yuki's birthday or not. Who the hell would eat these, anyway? He sure wouldn't. Not when a rat's face was taking over a perfectly good cupcake. Hopefully she wasn't expecting him to eat these. His hate for Yuki Sohma was a just a bit too over boiled for him to give into eating a cupcake that almost screamed his glory.

The clouded disgust and annoyance almost ceased immediately when the boy caught sight of the bottom right corner cupcake. Instead of the mucky gray frosting design like the rest, a half drawn cat face in vivacious autumn orange was under construction. One half of its face was completed but a fat line turned thin around the ear area obviously showed the lack of frosting for completion. Kyo Sohma's eyebrows raised rather high in the direction of the heavens. So .. That was why Tohru had run into sudden freak out mode. She had run out of orange frosting. Obviously the tube must have been small with to start with since his cupcake was the only one with orange decoration. And so when she went digging in the drawers to find her backup orange frosting ..

A crack of smile slowly started to make way before he wiped his face clean and continued on going cross. Turning around, he made his way out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. Half way down walking it, he paused and the smile from before became completely open for the whole world to see. He must have stood there for a good time period of 5 minutes before he turned around and headed for the upstairs.

Though the rat's birthday, he certainly would have something to be proud of all night.

- + - + - + - + -

**Tohrue's Note**: Hope you enjoyed!

All reviews would be appreciated since this is my first Fruits Basket publishing on fanfiction. Personally I adore the Kyoru pairing more than any other in the series, but I do have a small liking to the Yukru pairing as well. Kyo just appeals more to me for some reason. Probably because of our similar personalities, fortunately & unfortunately. :)

Read & Review  
Hugs & Kisses

Tohrue.


End file.
